Two Zeros
by Writing Gunner
Summary: Not many people in Tristain can say that their familiar was a jackal - much less one that gave the impression that he neither belonged in their world nor wanted anything to do with anyone in it, and no one could tell Louise what to do about it. All she knows is that she needs to leash Infinite before he kills her or anyone else.


Defeat wasn't something that Infinite liked to admit he had experience with, but this was actually the second time he had faced defeat at the hands of a hedgehog. First at the hands at the black one, and now at the hands of the blue one - and company, of course. But, in the end, it didn't matter. He had the Phantom Ruby now! He was too strong to lose! Even he could feel his body distorting, as though the damage the Ruby had taken was beginning to desync him from reality itself, but he still was still breathing, and as far as he cared, he could keep fighting. He would have his revenge. The blue hedgehog and his 'friends'... Infinite was prepared to lash out, to kill them both, trap them in Null Space, or do anything to just get them out of his sight.

Before he could even move, however, he felt some kind of tugging at his very core. It only took a moment for him to realize it was acting on the Phantom Ruby, and it was drawing him beneath the ground, beneath the doctor's base. He instinctively knew what this was - a recall. He could almost feel Eggman's snide and condescending look, scolding him. "You've failed me one too many times." The imaginary Eggman rang out in his head. "You're too weak."

"N-No! Not yet! I can still fight!" Infinite's voice came out desperate, tinged with fear. It was a plea at this point. Anything but being shoved aside, anything but still being too _weak_. Despite his objections, though, he felt control over himself and the Phantom Ruby being ripped away from him, and found himself being dragged away from the fight by some unseen force. Infinite desperately swung his arms, trying to find something, _anything_ to grip to stop his descent underground, but it was all a useless effort. In that moment, Infinite felt his calm persona fade away and replace itself with pure _panic._ He hadn't considered himself capable of losing anymore, and if things went badly, he figured he would be able to toss the doctor aside like a piece of trash. What happened?!

After a while of descending, it was just... dark. The Ruby stopped glowing and it seemed like Infinite was no longer moving. It was at that point that he began attempting to move, only to find he was surrounded on all sides by what felt like something steel. He was trapped, and he realized soon after that that he couldn't really move his chest, either. A bit more feeling around revealed wires portruding from the sides of his little sphere, connecting to the Phantom Ruby in his chest. After a few moments of flailing, Infinite swiftly came to the realization that he couldn't move. He was, for all intents and purposes, helpless.

The idea didn't make him feel better.

* * *

Louise had made a mistake. There was no arguing it really, and if she was being honest with herself it had been yet another in a long line of mistakes. If it wasn't her spells blowing up in her face, it was her own mouth, vehemently determined her foot belonged there. On this particular occasion, it was the latter. The pink haired mage could still hear herself from the night before. "Just you watch!" She had burst out towards that ever irritating Kirche. "I'll conjure up a familiar so divine, beautiful, and powerful, that it'll be better than anything you can ever cook up!" At least it had shut her busty Germanian rival up... But now she had to deliver, and she had a nasty feeling it wouldn't end well.

These were the thoughts that plagued Louise's mind as she watched the other students summon their familiars. It was a relatively simple process really, and the theory of the spell was firmly grounded in her mind. The problem was, she didn't have the guts to actually summon hers. Would it be anywhere near half as good as she claimed? Would the spell work at all? Or would she be expelled, and sent home to be groomed as a bride? To make matters worse, there was fierce competition for whatever Louise summoned. Not only had Kirche summoned a Fire Salamander, Tabitha had summoned a Dragon! _A Dragon_ of all things!

"Has everyone summoned their familiar?" Louise was surprised it had passed so quickly, but decided against complaining. If Professor Colbert, the kind man that he was, didn't notice she hadn't summoned her familiar she'd be in the clear. She would be able to summon one away from the judging eyes of her classmates, perhaps take the multiple attempts she would likely nee- "Louise hasn't yet professor!" Brimir damnit. The pink haired mage glared in Kirche's direction. Well, might as well give it a go, she didn't exactly have much of a choice.

With a sigh she stepped forward as her peers gathered in a semi circle. She desperately ignored the immediate jeers and giggles, using that dreaded nickname. "The Zero." Today... Today she would finally show them wrong. She could, and she would. "My servant that exists somewhere in the universe!" It was getting worse. She heard a murmur of "At least it's original" from behind her, but pressed on. "My divine, powerful, and beautiful familiar! I wish and assert, from the bottom of my heart!" So far so good... Channel the magic energy, will it into her wand... "Answer my guidance!" With a swish of her wand she brought down, pointing forcefully, directly in front of her...

Only for the spell to erupt in an explosion, smoke bursting up and blinding herself, her professor, and all her peers. One of the other students coughed out a "Just as expected..." And it took every strain of will she had to keep from breaking down from yet another failed spell on the spot. She had failed the most important spell, the one spell that would determine her future... In the most spectacular way only she was capable of. Or at least, those was her initial thoughts. As those around her collected themselves, she could have sworn she saw movement through the smoke.

* * *

After a little bit, Infinite felt movement and muffled voices. Infinite was well aware of a few - that damned blue hedgehog and the doctor himself, but what they were saying was incomprehensible to him. What came after that, though, was pain.

It felt as though all of his power was being drained from his body, and he let out something akin to a scream at the sudden sensation of raw pain coursing through him. It felt like the strain of summoning his illusions multiplied by several times, and it felt like it would tear him apart. Infinite expected the Ruby to run out of power at some point, but it never did. After a few seconds, he began desperately reaching for the Ruby in his chest, prying at it in an attempt to rip it out, grunting from and growling from the strain, but it just wouldn't _move_ , and at some point, Infinite finally gave up and went limp, waiting for the experience to end - although, occasionally, his whole body would convulse as another wave of pain shot through him.

As he laid limp on the ground, though, he felt something different. Jerking his head around, his attention was taken by a glowing white sigil in the corner of the room, providing light to see more clearly in Infinite's sphereical container in the process. Between all of the convulsing and pain, it was soothing and seemed to call out to him, and him specifically, to touch it, place his hand on it. Like Infinite _had_ to do it. He didn't know what the light was, but he wasn't going to say no. He would swiftly push himself off of the ground and dive towards the sigil. As soon as he touched it, though, the pain faded away... As did everything else. As he disconnected himself, he felt whatever machine Eggman had put him in weaken somewhat, but that was the least of his concerns. Where was he going?

Excluding his own thoughts and the feeling of the Phantom Ruby, its power finally returning to his control, Infinite found himself in a completely nondescript void. There was nothing to see, nothing to hear... very briefly, Infinite wondered if he had made the wrong call and began to panic, his calm persona slipping for what wasn't the first time that day. He'd compare it to Null Space, but unlike what he was used to, the Ruby couldn't seem to be used to teleport him out.

As if in response to his panic, though, a bright light would shine in the distance, coupled with voices in a language that Infinite didn't think he recognized. He didn't know who these people were, but it looked like towards the voices and light was the only way out. He attempted to tug his body in the direction of the sounds, and, to his relief, his body reacted. He made a quick motion towards the portal, and as he reached and exited, he felt a strange tug of energy - before the world around him seemed to blow up as soon as he entered the world. What a start.

Infinite didn't know where he was. He was back on solid ground, which was a start. There was also oxygen again, and he could feel the Phantom Ruby again. It wasn't totally drained. Being alive and still having superpowers was always a bonus.

Or, at least, Infinite assumed he was still alive. He didn't really know. Bright lights and floating in voids didn't really bode well for that one.

It was at this point he began to resassess his surroundings. He was surrounded by dust - evidently, his appearance into... wherever he was, was quite explosive - and, from the harsh gasps around him, he could tell he was surrounded by people. What kind of people, though, he didn't know. And that didn't exactly help ease his nerves and anxiety. He didn't know what was happening, and, quite frankly, felt powerless. Infinite _loathed_ that feeling of helplessness, of being kept in the dark. Every second the dust cleared felt like another wave of apprehension...

...Until, he finally got a good look at what surrounded him. Almost instantly, his mind was set at ease. He could have laughed. He was surrounded by humans. Completely powerless humans. He would give a contemptuous snort and push his mask back into position, his attention drifting towards a girl who seemed to be the center of attention besides himself. The rabble around him began to murmur in surprise and fear - which, Infinite had to admit, was an appropriate reaction. The girl would slowly stroll towards him, her fear rolling off of her in waves. Not just fear, though - sadness, anger, desperation, and her lack of self-esteem permeated every motion she made, only upset by the slightest iota of pride. Infinite gave a chuckle to himself. She was _delicious._

* * *

Dead center where she had cast her spell... There was a creature there. One the likes of which she had never seen in her life. IT was unnatural... There was no other word for it. Strange ropes tangled and coiled around the being, sparks flying from their ends, a few entering its body. Reality itself seemed to be trying to deny this strange creature existence, as it would jaggedly have parts disconnect then reattach, and they seemed to be fading out of existence. In red flashes, bits and pieces came and went. And yet, it lived. Badly beaten by something, but it lived.

"Well... It would appear you have successfully summoned... Something, Miss Valliere!" Louise whipped her head around towards Proffesor Colbert in confusion. Not even _he_ knew what this creature was?! What in the world had she brought forth into this world?! She watched it adjust the strange metal face plate. (A mask then?) Louise squished the thought before it could finish entering her mind. That would imply sentience, and she refused to believe that would be the case. Apprehension firmly set in her heart, the mage approached the strange creature. It appeared to be settling into... Reality nicely, at least. The strange disconnects had slowed.

She was absolutely anxious as she approached, trying to slow her heart. If it was anything like a horse, she had to show she was dominant. "My name... Is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière... Pentagon that rules the Five Powers, bless this creature and make it my Familiar!" With the basic spell recited, she leaned in and kissed the strange creature on the beak like metal... Mask, definitely a mask, and with that... Successfully cast the spell! No explosion, nothing! Just a perfectly normal casting of Bind Servant! She couldn't help but let a little bit of pride bleed onto her face, desperately trying to ignore the battle with reality her new Familiar was performing as she turned back to Professor Colbert.

"Well, Summon Servant may have resulted in a particularly unique familiar, but Bind Servant appears to have been a rousing success! Excellent job, Louise." That confirmed it. She had successfully cast a proper spell for once. Perhaps this was a turning point in her career as a mage! She would even be able to tell her mother about this, perhaps she might even approve of her familiar! It was such a new creature, what doubt was there that this wouldn't be great for magical research all on its own?! So lost was she in her excitement for the future, she didn't even notice Professor Colbert's yells of warning.

* * *

The girl had gotten a lot closer to Infinite now, and he gave a confused tilt of the head but remained silent. He had assessed that the girl posed little threat to him, after all - why would he be worried? Barring his near-death experience, he was doing pretty great. He was reasonably confused when the girl leaned in to kiss him, but he allowed it. It was almost kind of pitiful, in a way.

When, suddenly, the pain started. It wracked his whole system for just a brief moment, and his entire body spasmed and he gave a gutteral growl as his entire body _burned_. It felt like he had been dunked in boiling water, and for just a brief moment, he resisted the urge to scream and cry out in pain - resisted anything that would give off any signs of weakness.

Soon enough, the pain faded - only to be replaced with a primal rage. He paused for just a moment, the one eye exposed by his mask honed in on his unsuspecting target - she was listening to someone else at the moment, the poor _idiot_ \- and Infinite instinctively allowed the Phantom Ruby's energy to course through his body, enveloping his entire body in an ominous red aura.

Observers would say that it happened almost instantly - Infinite had crouched over, his only viewable eye trained on his 'master,' before, suddenly, he was just _gone,_ reappearing behind Louise and sharply delivering a kick to her abdomen. Not as hard a kick as he could have done - he wanted her to experience pain, not kill the girl - but it was more than enough to knock the wind out of her and send her stumbling backwards, an expression of shock plastered on her face as she fell over and stared at her Familiar. Infinite could see her trembling from where she laid.

A few more nearby - the braver or more foolish ones, Infinite would wager - pulled some sticks out of their cloaks, seemingly believing that something as basic as that could protect them. Infinite could practically taste the fear rolling off of them in waves. He felt a sudden surge of adrenaline at the crowd's reaction - the horrified expressions of the masses as they all shied away his power was what he lived for. The sensation made Infinite's mouth contort into a feral grin beneath his mask - _this_ was how everyone should react to him. This was more like it.

* * *

Writing Gunner) Welcome to the Author's Note. This is a co op between me and my friend Glimmericious, and we wrote this. Louise kinda got the shaft in this chapter, in terms of presense, but this'll be fixed in later chapters as things smooth out. I now, pass the torch to Glim.

Glim) Honestly, Infinite's fate after he loses in Forces is vague enough that I think we have the freedom to say that he hooked up to the machine himself. I don't think anything in the game contradicts it. Plus, if we want him to keep the Phantom Ruby, it's the only way to go about it, and the Phantom Ruby is kind of important for later events. Let us know what you thought of the chapter or what you'd like to see happen!


End file.
